1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to digital signal processing, and more particularly, to domino logic using logic block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Domino logic is widely used to reduce the size and power consumption of a circuit in an integrated circuit. In domino logic, a standard cell is represented by a stage and is comprised of a plurality of transistors. A plurality of stages is serially connected to one another to form domino logic.
For example, multi-input AND function or multi-input OR function may be embodied using domino logic. In a case of multi-input AND function, two-input AND function may be embodied in a single stage. If a plurality of stages is serially connected to one another, a multi-input AND function may be embodied. If a signal inputted to a first stage is evaluated, the first stage propagates an output to a second stage and the second stage propagates an output to a third stage.
A useful feature of domino logic is that a signal is propagated through various stages without clocks assigned to each stage. Thus, an input signal can be propagated through a plurality of cascade stages in one clock cycle.
An output of each stage that is propagated into a next stage must be held when utilizing domino logic.